Official Lies and International Secrets
by warrior of camp half-blood
Summary: This takes place after the first book when things returned back to normal. Dominic tells Grace something that shatters her world. Alexi tries to help her come to terms with what she has been told, resulting in unexpected events.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently finished reading the first book, All Fall Down, in the Embassy Row series. My mind was spinning and I had the urge to write a fanfiction based off of it. To be honest, I expected Grace to have some feelings for Alexi and was a little disappointed when that didn't happen (I totally ship it)! This takes place after the excitement from the first book dies down.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review!**

This morning when I awoke I had no plans and besides the traditional worries of my life, nothing new to care about. That was shattered before noon.

I smile at Thomas, the man stationed at the gate. He returns it and closes the gate to the United states embassy behind me. Dipping my head against the glare of the sun I pull on a pair of sunglasses that cover half of my face. I meander down the streets of Embassy Row, heading to the city. There is still a couple hours until the sun is at high noon and already the heat of the day is leaking through my shorts and t-shirt. Passing the Brazilian embassy I have half a mind to see if Noah is home. Wait, no, he's in Israel...I can never keep track of where that boy is. This is where I first notice somebody walking not to far behind me. Their footsteps are in time with mine.

"Stop following me." I freeze, knowing already who it is without turning.

"You shouldn't be out alone with everything that's happened," Dominic comes to a stop directly behind me.

Raising one eyebrow slightly and tilting my chin up I say defiantly, "I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." He smiles and raises a hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. My head jerks back at his touch and his hand withdraws. He stands gazing at me for so long I finally have to ask, "what?"

"Your mother never told you, did she?" He shakes his head at that, "Of course she didn't. But your grandfather didn't say anything, either, which I find rather surprising as well as insulting." What in the world is this man talking about? Tell me what? Dominic scratches the back of his neck. "No, now's not a good time. Forget that I brought it up." Now I am really intrigued and he knows there is no letting it go. He answers my question with a deep breath before beginning, "There's no easy way to put this. We're related, Grace."

I snort at that. "Ok, how?"

"I'm your father."

At that I laugh out loud. "My father is overseas fighting as a major in the United States Army. I don't believe you for one second."

"I am. Your mom and I grew up together here on Embassy Row. When we got old enough I asked her to marry me. You were born two years later and were a beam of sunshine in the family. About the same time I became head of security for the prime minister of Adria. But your mom was in danger. There were people who were beginning to see her as a personal threat. I can only guess it was because she was the daughter of a powerful American ambassador and her involvement in the secret organization. Ms. Chancellor told you about it?" He waits for my nod before continuing.

"We talked about going into hiding, but there were too many issues, things that could go wrong. We didn't see any other option but filing for a divorce. That way she was out of the line of fire. We never wanted to; even afterwards we were always hoping for a time when we could safely get back together. But even after the divorce, she was being watched.

"She remarried your _father_ but we kept in constant touch. She sent me frequent letters and pictures of you. It killed me to have to leave the two of you. The night she died, I was going to take her somewhere where she could hide and come back for you. But...the plan did not work out as hoped." His eyes drift downwards for a fraction of a second. Add Dominic to the long list of people who blame me for killing my mom-which, I suppose, they should. "Please, Grace, let me back into your life. Its been years since the last time I laid eyes on you. Look at how strong and brave and beautiful you've become."

"Do not touch me," I snarl and back away. His plea dangles in the air. "You liar. My dad is in the army. My dad is the one who tucked me in each night and held me when I was scared. He taught me how to shoot a gun and tie knots. You are not my dad." The last insult is hurled with the force of a charging elephant. It smacks Dominic in the face. "Nothing you say can make me believe you."

So he doesn't say anything; he pulls a ring off the fourth finger of his left hand and holds it out to me. The gold band has an inscription: _Caroline my one true love. S_ towed safely under the collar of his shirt, a chain is removed, on it another ring. This one says, _Dominic my one true love._ No.

I feel the shaking but not Dominic's hand. See the unraveling of the rest of my petty, insignificant life but not the face in front of me. "Grace-"

"Get away from me! Just go!" I turn and race down the street, the calls of my biological father following behind.

Everything in my life has now officially been a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Books » Embassy Row, Ally Carter » **Official Lies and International Secrets**

Author: warrior of camp half-blood

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5

Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Reviews: 17 - Published: 02-21-16 - Updated: 08-27-16

id:11803751

I fly past other embassies. The calls of Dominic fade behind me. He won't be able to catch me. Nobody can catch me.

When I reach the nearest entrance to the underground tunnels I slip inside and disappear. Silence instantly envelops me and I take a deep breath. Plunging forward into the darkness my feet lead the way. I do not care where I am going, just as long as it is as far away as I can possibly get. The furthest possible place seems to be Iran. As usual there is nobody here.

Flinging myself down at the edge of the pool I focus on the air around me. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out, in, out. Why would nobody tell me? I can almost see why they would withhold the information of me being my mom's murderer, but why this? I could have killed Dominic when I still accused the Scarred Man. Then I would have been orphaned and their would be no one to blame but me.

When I can get enough air into my lungs I lean over the pristine water and gaze at my reflection. Slowly I note the similarities-the pointed nose, the strong jawline, the natural downturn at the corners of my lips, the long legs that I always thought came from my mother actually came from Dominic's height. _Why?_ is the only thing that runs through my mind, like an old film roll.

"Gracie?" Alexi stands just inside the entrance to the tunnel. His gaze flirts around the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Go away, Alexi." I drag my sleeve along my nose. He repeats the question. "What does it look like? Trying to figure my life out. What are you doing here?" I snap.

"I followed you. When you went into the tunnels I figured there was only a handful of places you could have gone." He lowers himself down beside me. His hands cup my face, thumbs skimming my cheeks.

"Did you know my dad isn't my real dad?" the words escape without being thought of. His averted gaze speaks for his absence of words. "Why am I the only one who never knew?"

"Jamie mentioned it once. He said it was a family secret and nobody could know-not even you. I swore not to tell; I never thought it to be a big deal. Your-his dad treated you like his own daughter. Who am I to intrude on family matters?"

"That's why I wasn't allowed back here after Mom died, isn't it? Everyone was afraid I would see Dominic here and learn all of it. Well, guess what, Adria, I figured it out!" I scream. Not remembering standing, I suddenly find myself standing over him. With each word my voice raises in volume. "He never told me! Grandpa never told me! Dominic told me just now. Do I even call him Dominic, or will he expect to be called 'daddy'? Nobody loves me," I add quietly as the thought decends. "If they did someone would have told me all of the secrets kept from me in my life."

Alexi's eyes are full of compassion. "Don't say that. Your grandfather loves you, Jamie loves you, both of your fathers love you, I love you." He searches my face anxiously for any reaction to the last words. Something flutters inside of me at his confession but I push it aside. He only thinks of me as Jamie's little sister, I remind myself. Because I can feel another episode coming, I place both hands on Alexi's chest and shove as hard as I can. He takes a stumbling step backwards and I continue pushing.

"Leave me alone, Alexi! I don't need you! I don't need anybody! You don't love me and you don't want to! I'm crazy, and nobody loves a crazy girl!" I slam open palms against his front and scream. He catches my hands and holds them between us, where I can feel the beat of his heart through his shirt. His body is pressed tightly so close against mine I can smell his shampoo. He says nothing, just wraps steady arms around me and holds me as racking sobs shake my body. For a moment I imagine these are Jamie's arms and Jamie comforting me. But I cannot imagine Alexi as Jamie for very long. They are two different people and only one of them is standing in front of me.

The front of his shirt is soaked with my tears but he couldn't care less. Gently my chin is lifted and the tears dried. When he bends his neck I meet him halfway. Alexi's kiss breaches all of my walls and barriers. It draws forth all the ugly parts hidden in the dark corners and leaves me standing raw and defenseless. For a time I forget who I am, what I have done, that we are from two countries with tensions between them. We are simply two teens sharing a moment alone. It does not matter that we are in the country of Iran.

"I know you're not just Jamie's little sister," he whispers against my lips before diving back into a breathtaking kiss.

A barely audible whimper lodges in my throat when he pulls away and I cringe at my own weakness. "Can we leave here?" I let Alexi lead me back into the tunnel. I take the lead, knowing these twisting tunnels better than he does. The hand on the small of my back brings a thrill. Not being able to help it I reach for his hand and lace our fingers together. Maybe I just need to be a regular teenage girl for a few minutes before we emerge from the dark and resume our lives in the world of international lies and secrets.

A disturbing thought scratches around in my mind. "Do you hate me?"

The tone of his voice is like I asked something insulting. "Why would you ever say that?"

"Because I won't ever be able to love you like you say you love me."

To my surprise he chuckles. A small kiss is placed on the inside of my wrist. "I'll let you take your time with that. One day, you will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the comments! I was only planning on making this a short, one-shot story but some of you think I should continue. Please respond if you think that I should continue with it a bit more. Thank you for the reviews :)**

 **I still have not read the second book, but I have read a preview of the first chapter or two so I got a little bit of insight into the organization that Grace's mom and Ms. Chancellor are involved in. Hopefully in this chapter I can clarify the details with Jamie and her mom and all of that. I hope you enjoy!**

I step into my grandfather's office with the bang of a door, my usual enterance. He looks up wearily and peers at me over his reading glasses (I call them cheater glasses). The urge to push them up onto the bridge of his nose is so intense I clasp my hands behind me. "What do you want, Grace?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why you never told me that Dominic is my real dad." He recoils like I punched him in the face. Slowly the cheaters are placed on the desk and he stands.

"Who told you this?"

"Who do you think?"

With pursed lips he turns to the window. Suddenly Grandpa slams his fist on the sill and I jump backwards. "I told him not to tell you!"

"So this was all your idea? You wanted me to believe that what I grew up with was my biological family? You were never going to tell me, were you? Your lying to me never stops: my mother's death, the organization she was in, now _this_? I don't think I can trust you any more."

He is staring at me now. "What organization?"

"Don't change the subject, Grandpa! You are going to tell me everything I need-everything I want to know, starting with Jamie."

After a moment of collecting himself, Grandpa explains. "Jamie was born to your dad when he was in another marriage before the one he had with your mom. Jamie's mom died about the time you were born. That same time, Dominic and your mother divorced. She remarried to your dad. Jamie doesn't remember much about his mom, nor you about Dominic. That's why it was decided that you would grow up believing that the people around you were your family, which they are."

"Does Jamie know about this?" He nods slowly.

"Before you go off on some wild tantrum, think about how much that man who is currently overseas has done for you. He changed your diaper as a baby, raised you as his own daughter, and still loved you even after your mom died. There is no reason to be mad at him, he has done nothing but sacrificed for you."

"Oh, I'm not mad at him in the least bit. I'm furious with you." The cork is about to be blown off the top of the bottle. "Because you are Mr. In-charge, you came waltzing in and decided what's best for me. I can make decisions for myself, thank you very much. I can have two dads, I get that. I can have a stepbrother and continue to love him like I have my whole life. But I don't know if I can have a grandfather who keeps life-changing decisions from me. Did it never occur to you that I should have known I was the one who shot my own mother? Its not your place to decide if I can or cannot handle things. Leave me alone until you can look me in the eye without lying."

Leaving the conversation hanging off a cliff, I turn around and slam the oak doors behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I skip dinner that evening so as to avoid my grandpa. After a tantrum where I bit down on a pillow and screamed my voice hoarse, I randomly select one of my mother's books from the shelf and curl up on the window seat. I am desperate for a way to take my mind off of my terrible life. Unfortunately, reading does nothing to help, as the book is about an orphan child who finds his family after years of searching. So very helpful.

The sun is beginning its decent in the western sky, bathing everything in a gentle gold. In the courtyard of the American embassy I wander aimlessly. Near the wall bordering Russia a voice startles me. "Are you going to leave me with no company?" Alexi is straddling the wall grinning down at me. I could walk away right now and pretend he is not there. That would make it so much easier to continue brooding. But his smile cracks through the defenses I built. Taking a running jump I fling myself up the wall as high as possible. He catches hold of my arm and helps haul me up. "Never one to take the easy way, are you?"

I smile halfheartedly. Alexi catches my distress and pulls me into his chest. To his credit, he doesn't say anything, just holds me as I tremble. "Oh, everything is terrible! My grandfather could honestly care less about me. I wish it would all end, Alexi." But I know that it began too long ago for everything to be straightened out.

Alexi smooths my hair methodically. "I want to show you something." His accent becomes thicker with emotion, I notice. He stands, teeters a moment, gaining his balance. Then I follow as he walks atop the wall. The last time I fell off this wall resulted in bones breaking-I take a bit of care so as to avoid that painful experience repeating itself. We come to a stop and sit facing the ocean. The sun is reflecting off it and bathing Alexi in a soft glow. He catches me staring and smirks.

"Do you like what you see?"

"How could I not?" The words slip out without my full consent. He just waggles his eyebrows. An unfamiliar feeling inside of me bubbles up. It frightens me because I cannot quite determine what it is. But I feel it every time Alexi looks me in the eye or smiles or touches me. And because I have never been one for running from fear, I do something to distract myself- even though I promised Noah I would not jump off of cliffs anymore. But this isn't really a cliff. So I place my shoes and socks on the wall beside me. Alexi gives me a questioning look as I stand. Then I leap.

Alexi cries out in alarm. I gracefully perform a swan dive into the water below just to show off. For a brief moment as my body continues to sink and bubbles rise around me I feel completely and utterly safe . Then that fleeting moment vanishes just as soon as I can recognize the comforting feeling. My head just breaks the surface when Alexi cannonballs beside me, spraying saltwater into my eyes and mouth. While I am momentarily stunned he grabs me about the waist and drags me through the water kicking and wriggling.

"Let me go, Alexi!" My pointless struggling slowly diminishes until I am limply being pulled along. He swims in the direction of the small stretch of beach at the base of the wall. In the shallows where the taller of us can touch the bottom we come to a stop. Alexi grabs both my legs and wraps them around his waist to where I am no longer treading water.

I cup his cheeks and rest my forehead against his.

"I think...I think I love you, Alexi." He smiles.

"I told you you would."

 **Hello! Sorry for the long gap of time it took to finish this last update. I hope everyone enjoyed this little story of Grace and Alexi-I had fun writing it. Do you think I should continue or leave the story as is? If you vote to continue, any ideas?**

 **I am excited for the next book in the series to come out; if only it was sooner. Anyways, please review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

About a week later I am sprawled under a tree in the American embassy's garden. The portable speaker beside me gently hums the tunes of my playlist-a mixture of songs from the early 2000s as well as country songs. For some reason country seems to be the only music genre that can even attempt to calm me down. Maybe because so many of the songs are about broken-hearted people who are messed up just like me. With my sunglasses that cover half my face I tilt my head to the sky and let the sticky warmth of the sun seep into me. When winter comes soon enough this will be a distant memory.

My mind is wandering over the list I made of how my life would be different if I had grown up with Dominic as my father. _Number one: my mother wouldn't be dead because of me. Number two: I would not have Jamie. Number three: I would not be crazy._ Those are the top three. I have not seen Dominic since our last encounter. Honestly, I am not sure what I will do when we speak again. It is inevitable, living in such a small place and being who we are.

I am too far drawn into my own head that I nearly have a heart attack when somebody calls, "are you asleep?"

Eyelids flying open I find none other than Alexi peering down at me from his perch in the tree. "Are you, I cannot tell with your sunglasses."

"No," I pull them off. He jumps to the ground and flops down beside me. For a long while we silently gaze at the clouds flirting along the horizon, too timid to gather into something that can produce a bit of relief from the heat.

When I begin to think that he fell asleep himself Alexi speaks up. "What type of music are you listening to?"

I turn to the side. "Its called country. Do you have that in Russia? Or something along the lines?" He shakes his head, seemingly miffed by the idea. We both listen to the lyrics of Carrie Underwood fade away. The opening chords of "I Met a Girl" are strummed. As the first words sing out Alexi stands, brushes the grass off, extends a hand to me. I frown.

"I would be honored to have this dance with you, Gracie." Slowly I accept his hand and he helps me rise. Shyly I place my hands on his shoulders, his on my hips.

"I can't dance," I mutter in apology as I step on his foot. He just grins.

"We all need to start somewhere, don't we?"

"What if someone sees us?"

He shrugs. "So what?" With his vote of confidence I relax a bit more. He spins me around and I smile. "Was that an actual smile?" he teases.

"I don't know. Maybe you should do that again so we can see if it was," I challenge. Obligingly Alexi twirls me once more and again a smile creeps onto my face, staying there a bit longer this time. The same steady arms that encircled me when I broke down a week ago hold me now. The whispers of my past cannot sneak past them. We sway side-to-side and the song finishes, leading into the next. But in my head "I Met a Girl" is still playing.

 _I met a girl_  
 _With crazy shoes_  
 _And baby blues_  
 _The way she moves_  
 _Is changing my whole world_

"If I never have another happy moment again I am alright living with this one," Alexi murmurs into my hair.

"Me too," I sigh.

Things I may not have if I grew up with Dominic as my father: Alexi.

 **Hello! I truthfully don't know much about music in any other country so if there is something similar to American country music in Russia, I apologize. I do not mean to offend anyone. Please leave a review and if you have any ideas for other chapters I would love to hear them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that this post is WAY overdue. I checked out the newest book in the series, Take the Key and Lock her Up, from the library this past week. It is fantastic! I finished it pretty quickly. And I am very pleased with Alexi x Grace :) If you have not read it yet, I highly recommend it. A great book!**

 **Lots of you want Grace and Dominic to meet again... well you are in luck! That is exactly what this chapter is about! Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alexi is concerned and has every right to be-I am a reckless, unpredictable, crazy girl. Anything might set me off. But I cannot let him know that, even though he already does. So I nod and take a deep breath in.

"I have to." He understands and together we walk the rest of the way to the small house that is inconspicuous and seems to camoflouge into the background. Just like its owner.

Alexi stays on the sidewalk as I ascend the steps and knock on the door. I cannot heart anything inside. _This is a bad idea_ , I tell myself. I am starting to turn around to run as fast and as far as I can before the door opens when that is exactly what happens. My eyes raise to meet the dark ones of the Scarred Man.

He does not portray any emotion as he steps aside and invites me in. With one quick glance over my shoulder to Alexi-who offers a nod of encouragement-I move inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" Dominic asks.

"Water," I squeak, then clear my throat embarrassed. "Water, please." He disappears into the kitchen and I hear a cupboard open, the tink of glass and a faucet running. The small house is as I remember it from my last visit. But that time the occasion was completely different. At least now I am not in as much danger for my life. I hope, at least. But Dominic will never let anything happen to me.

"Here you are," he hands me a glass. I wrap my fingers around it and sit down in a rocking chair. He settles himself on the edge of the couch. For a while nobody says anything.

"So," I timidly start. For some reason I have trouble meeting his piercing gaze. "About what you said the other day..."

"I apologize. It was wrong of me to spring information like that on you so suddenly."

"I believe you." My words come as a shock and a relief, I can see in the way he sits up straighter and his mouth closes. That was not what he was expecting the crazy girl to say. "I talked to Grandpa and we aren't on great terms right now. I haven't talked to Jaimie or dad-" my voice catches on the word-"about it yet. I have no idea what to say."

"I'm sorry to have come between you and your grandpa like this. I hope you two can make up. As for your other family members, I'll speak to them with you if you wish." My hands are glued to the cup in my hands. Condensation drips down the lines in my palms. I look up and smile the smallest bit.

There is something I have to know, a question that is gnawing on my conscience. "Do you really want me in your life? I already messed it up pretty badly." _I killed the love of your life._

"Grace Olivia," he leans forward, "there is nothing I want more than to have my daughter in my life again. If you would let me, that is." I search his face but can only find sincerity. Dominic may be the only person who has never lied to me.

"I would like to start by getting to know each other," I respond. Dominic smiles.

"That's a great idea."

I frown as a thought that occurred to me the previous week comes back. "Am I going to have to call you dad?" I cringe inwardly as the question leaves my mouth. Dominic laughs and shakes his head.

"Dominic is fine for now."

* * *

I have been spending a considerable amount of time with Dominic trying to get to know one another better. He will sometimes tell me stories about my mom. My favorite are from when she was a young girl. I can see the grief behind his walls when he talks about her, though, so I do not press him about her often.

One day as I am passing the Brazilian embassy Noah comes bounding through the gate. "Gracie, wait up! Where were you yesterday?" he demands.

"I was with my dad," I say casually. His eyes grow wide.

"He's in town? I want to meet the infamous Major Blakely."

"No, I mean my biological dad," I correct myself. Now he is really confused. I don't blame him. My life is already confusing as is. I take him by the hand and lead my best friend to the park. Dominic is resting on a park bench under a canopy of leaves. As we approach, he stands.

"Noah, I would like you to meet my father, Dominic."

Noah shakes hands with confusion plastered all over his face. I can practically see the gears turning in his mind, the questions rapidly piling up on his tongue. He rounds on me. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

 **So there it is. I think this is where I would like to end the story. If anybody has any suggestions for continuing this story I would like to hear them; otherwise this will be the end. Please comment-constructive criticism is much appreciated!**


End file.
